Just Talk
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Following Scooby Doo: Stage Fright, Fred and Daphne talk after the kiss.


"This is driving me crazy!" Daphne exclaimed. The gang stopped at a gas station as they were leaving Chicago. "Did he kiss me because he likes me or was it just for the show? And does he know that I really like him?" She asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just talk to him!" Velma exclaimed.

Outside, Fred was filling up the Mystery Machine. "I told you guys not to go overboard." Fred said as Shaggy and Scooby returned with their arms filled with bags of food. "Like, we didn't that's why we only got a few small things." Shaggy smiled. "Hey, you ok buddy, you seem like something's botherin' ya." Shaggy said.

"I don't get it. Did she kiss me because she likes me or was it all part of the show? And does she know that I really like her?" Fred asked, Shaggy rolled his eyes, "Just ask her!" He and Scooby shouted.

"What! I can't do that!" Fred exclaimed. "Like, why not?" Shaggy asked. "I just can't." Fred said. "Seriously, dude? You kissed her in front of a bunch of people." Shaggy began, "A rew rundred." Scooby added. "Thank you Scoob, a few hundred people, also on national TV, but you're too scared to ask her if she likes you?" Shaggy asked, Scooby laughed.

Inside the van, Daphne and Velma were having the same conversation.

As the gang drove out of Chicago, the drive was awkward. Daphne and Fred sat next to each other, they didn't look at each other and every time they accidentally touched each other, they both turned crimson. Fred looked at Daphne out of the corner of his eye, and she looked at him out of the corner of hers, once or twice catching each other's glances, before turning red again.

Velma buried her face into a book and Shaggy and Scooby stayed hidden in the back, eating candy.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. "There's a mystery in Louisiana!" She squealed holding her book up. "We have to go!"

"If I remember correctly, we've not had the best experience in Louisiana, specifically New Orleans, specifically Moonscar Island." Shaggy said. "Relax, this is in Houma, on the Delta Queen Riverboat." Velma began. "The captain died in his cabin, cabin 109." Velma said, reading through the page.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed, hugging a bag of Doritos. "Let's check it out!" Daphne exclaimed. "Like do we have to?" Shaggy whined. "Come on Shag, likelihood is it's just someone in a mask." Fred said. "Or just someone's imagination." Daphne said. "Like I hope so!" Shaggy exclaimed, the others laughed.

After a few minutes, the awkward tension returned, and Shaggy and Scooby could sense it in the back of the van, Velma slammed her book shut, "For God sake will you two just talk!" Velma exclaimed, Daphne glared at Velma with a sarcastic 'thanks a lot' look.

 _'So, it's not just me sensing this tension.'_ Fred though. Thankfully Shaggy broke the tension with a horrendous belch, "Shaggy!" Velma exclaimed, Scooby belched too, Velma growled angrily.

"Freddy can you like, pull over?" Shaggy asked. "What? We've only been driving for forty minutes!" Fred exclaimed. "But I forgot to go to the bathroom!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"And I forgot to buy some rope and a plastic bag." Velma muttered, sarcastically. "I really gotta pee!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Fine." Fred said.

The Mystery Machine pulled over onto the side of the road. "Where do I pee?" Shaggy asked. "Just get out and go to the bathroom." Velma said.

"R'll rome rith rou Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed. "You're going to watch him go to the bathroom?" Fred asked. "Can't be anymore awkward than the tension in here." Velma muttered.

The gang heard Scooby telling Shaggy that he was going to show him how to find the best bush to go to the bathroom in.

"I'm going to finish reading this chapter, so if you two don't mind taking this awkward tension outside with you and talk to each other!" Velma exclaimed, Fred and Daphne stared wide-eyed at her, they'd never heard Velma snap like that in a long time, "Ok." They said. "And don't come back until you've had a proper talk." Velma said, hinting to Daphne.

Daphne and Fred climbed out of the van and walked down the road. They remained silent as they walked, until Daphne sighed, "This is awkward." She said, quietly. "I know." Fred said, quietly.

Fred sighed, "So."

"So." Daphne sighed.

"There's something I need to ask you." Fred said. "Me too." Daphne replied. "You go first." Fred said. "No, you were speaking first." Daphne said. "But I don't want to go first." Fred said. "Why did you say you needed to say something when you don't want to say anything?" Daphne asked, confused. Fred's cheeks turned red. _'Nice going, dumbass.'_ He thought.

"Ok." He sighed, "I'll go first." He said. "For a long, long time, I have felt these feelings for you." He began to turn crimson, "But I want to know, did we just kiss for the show or-" He couldn't say anymore, his hands were sweaty and he felt a lump in his throat and his heart was racing.

Her heart was pounding. "I kissed you b-because I l-love you." He said. Daphne could tell, by the nervous tone in his voice, it took everything he had for him to remain composed.

"Fred." She said, quietly. _'This is when she tells me that she kissed me for the show.'_ He thought, he felt his heart pounding, _'Please don't say that.'_

"I…I" She stuttered, _'Just sat it Daphne, dammit!'_ She thought.

"I love you." She said, she hadn't realised that she had been stepping closer and closer to him, until she felt his hand against her cheek, and her lips were so close to him. She couldn't wait any longer.

She pressed her lips against his, but their eye's remained locked, until they both closed their eyes and melted into the kiss.

His lips moved slowly, they felt just like they did the other night, on the stage, but this time he wrapped his arms around her.

A few more seconds passed, and she pulled away. _'No, don't stop.'_ He thought.

"Like, it's about time." Shaggy said, Daphne and Fred saw him standing in the bushes behind them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Daphne asked. "Don't worry, I saw everything." Shaggy smiled, winking at them.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked. "Scooby showed me how to find a spot to go to the bathroom." Shaggy said. "You're not doing it now are you?" Daphne asked, they heard a zip, Fred rolled his eyes. "No, I finished." He said as he climbed out of the bushes, "Where's Scooby?" Fred asked. "He went back to the van?" Shaggy said.

"Hey, Fred do you have any hand sanitiser?" Shaggy asked. "No." Fred said. "Never mind, I got some back in the van." Shaggy said.

"Don't you touch my van with those dirty hands!" Fred exclaimed.


End file.
